Oh Darling, Lets Be Adventurers
by TheSpazChik
Summary: All Revy wanted was to become a respected archeology professor like her mentor Dr. Jones. But when a greaser comes looking for him claiming to be in need of his help, she is dragged along with the two now on the run from the KGB.


Today was a breath of relief for me. Dr. Jones was actually here. That meant I had to substitute for him for a couple of weeks and I was in embarrassed because I could not answer all of the questions I was asked like he could.

Today I got to stand at the side of his desk and observe him like I always did. He was my mentor and was appointed by the Dean to show me how a real archaeology professor teaches.

I looked up to Dr. Jones because he didn't treat me like one of his students, but like one of his colleagues. He treated me like I was important and I was grateful because not many did.

But since he was here today I could rest easy. Unfortunately for me my luck has never that great. And my thoughts were proven when he was called out by the Dean and it sounded like he was having an argument or had just gotten shocked news.

Everyone ignored my protest as they got up to eves drop. He had put me in charge and they casted me aside as always. I was just a year older than them and had already graduated. I had gained many awards but to teach here I would have to gain the one thing I would never get easy. Their respect.

Can this day get any worse? I asked myself.

"hey Revy, I'm gonna have to leave early. Think you can cover for me?" Dr. Jones asked?

My heart dropped and all I could do was nod.

"Thanks." He said closing the door.

I looked back to the expected expressions of disapproval from the students and started handing out study guides for tomorrow's test.

It was going to be a long day.

The students whispered as they filled out their papers and exited the classroom like a stampede when the bell rang.

With a deep breath I began to pack up all the papers and store them into Dr. Jones' desk and started grading others.

"Hey, excuse me." Came a voice.

I looked up to see a boy about my age with the typical greaser attire. Blue jeans, white t-Shirt, and a black leather jacket. I bet he even had a comb to brush back the hairdo he had going on.

"Can I help you?" I asked taking off my reading glasses.

" Yea. The names Mutt. I'm looking for a Dr. Jones."

"He's not here." I answered.

"Know where he went?" He asked, pulling out a comb and brushing back he James Dean hairdo.

"No I don't." I answered, returning to the papers.

"Isn't this his class?"

I sighed. "yes."

"Then who are you?"

"His apprentice and apparently his substitute."I replied bitterly.

"What's your name?"

"Revy."

"what's Revy short for?"

Revy was short for Rebecca. I hated being called Becky so my dad thought up a new nickname and since I liked to rev the engine on his motorcycle when I was younger, I became Revy. But my dad died in a motorcycle accident and ever since iv been pretty wary of them. But that's not something I like to share.

"What's Mutt short for?"

I put my glasses back on and went back to grading. But when I looked up again after a minute, he was still there. I stood up and put the papers in my satchel." Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Dean's office. If im going to get anything done, I'll need to get you taken care of.

"Yes, thank you." He said clasping his hands together and smiling at my greatfully. I had to admit, he was quite handsome.

"So why do you need Dr. Jones?" I asked him.

"He uh...knows my mom. She needs his help."

"She's not the only one." I said turning a corner and stopping at the first door to the right. I stopped short because it was open and full of boxes that were filled with what was once on the walls and desk.

"What's going on?" I asked aloud.

"Ah Revy, dear." I turned to see the Dean." I was just coming to tell you."

"Why are you packing?" I asked.

"I-well...had to...resign dear." He replied nervously " And-uh Indy..."

"What about Dr. Jones?"I asked suspiciously.

"He's going on a small leave of absence." He laughed nervously." So he'll need you to substitute for him."

"H-how long?"

He walked into his office and shut the door after saying." You might be able to catch him at the train station."

"Come on." Mutt said

I was left in a state of shock and stayed that way as he grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall. Apparently, it could get a lot worse.

* * *

_Sneak peak on next chapter:_

_"Iam NOT getting on that thing!" I yelled._

_"Come on darlin'."Mutt smirked." let's be adventurers_."

* * *

**thanks for reading. I hope there weren't any errors. Autocorrect gets me a lot and messes with my words. I also hope you liked this little sample and tr other chapters will be longer but please review or alert if you like this story for they are greatly appreciated. :) Happy almost Turkey Day.**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
